


One Step Further

by joeahhhhhh



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I Love Them, I dont own them, I will translate it into English later I promise non-Native speaker bear with me, M/M, My Very First Work in This Fandom, No angst (i suppose?, quote and quote the force of our love OMG, 半AU, 我不拥有人物, 祝大家生活愉快
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeahhhhhh/pseuds/joeahhhhhh
Summary: “事情发生在地球人重启宇宙开拓运动的头几年。”也就是《曙光中的机器人》和《机器人与帝国》之间。
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw
Kudos: 5





	One Step Further

**Author's Note:**

> * One Step Further 备份，17年在Lofter发过，不多赘述  
> * 希望大家多爱爱他们，一如既往  
> \--  
> It's originally written in my crumbling English then developed into Chinese. I intend to rewrite the English version soon, and I am more than happy to have a Beta or co-author who's an English native speaker~ If you are interested, DM me plz!

事情发生在地球人重启宇宙开拓运动的头几年。

在结束了奥罗拉星球上那起古怪的案件之后，法斯陀夫博士（和吉斯卡）付出了充足的努力以获得立法局以及其他四十九个外世界的许可，允许地球人离开他们温暖、舒适的子宫，再次踏上他们的一些祖先曾体验过的探险（甚至在遥远的未来跨越那些已经开衰败的、属于过去的辉煌——比如索拉利和奥罗拉文明）。

一些新的蛮荒之地被选中、贴上家园的标签，一些身体健壮、富有经验的报名者被送往这些充满未知与惊险的地方。顺便一提，所谓的“富有经验”也仅仅是他们直接暴露在城外并参加劳作的时间比别人更长一些罢了。如同地球与外世界签署的条约所规定的那样，地球移民外星的计划中完全没有机器人的身影。地球人讨厌机器人，外世界人更不愿意提供任何昂贵的援助。在开拓运动逐步扩张的这几年里，地球总部小心翼翼地维护着那些报名者的热情同时尽可能有效地调配着去往不同星域的人员，以确保这些运动不会因为存活人数锐减而过早夭折。

贝莱和一名中心机构的代表正站在空无一人的候机大厅里等候着。就像曾存在于地球上的太空城那样，几乎没有外世界人会来这种地方，其它的开拓者也没功夫特意绕道来拜访他们遥远的邻居，尤其是当所有人都在自己的新世界里忙着搞基建的时候。

这两个开拓者正在等候即将抵达的这趟航班上唯一的一位旅客。今日的会面距离上次贝莱正式地向这位和蔼而杰出的外世界人道别已经过了好几年，而两个人进行全息显像视频通话也是很久之前的事情了。贝莱记得，在条约签订之后，他的C7级待遇再也没有变过，而他和奥罗拉世界的联系也很快就终止了。当繁忙地奔走于各个世界进行谈判和磋商时，法斯陀夫博士需要会面的是班特莱·贝莱这样有话语权和执行力的司职人员，而不是一个警探。在之后的移民计划实施阶段，更是如此。

即使开拓者的世界全面禁止了机器人，这位天才并且慷慨的机器人学专家选择向新世界提供多种用途广泛的机械设备以帮助建造基础设施和发展农业。他的实验室正通过远程信息交换技术和星际货运商队与各个新移民星球的开拓者们分享着这些技术和设施。

所以，从各种意义上来说，这次由法斯陀夫博士特意要求的前往新世界的旅行相当罕见。博士坚持认为一次直接拜访——前往培育秋葵的农场——对于之后的农业技术研发有着重要的启发。此外，亲眼见证新移民星球上的发展对说服外世界人们有很大帮助，至少可以向他们证明地球人的扩张正按部就班地进行着，没有什么需要外世界人烦恼或者插手的地方。当然，一次新奇的旅行对于他即将开始的半退休生活也是不错的前奏。即使外世界人们对环绕在地球人周围的不可见的潜在污染都唯恐避之不及，法斯陀夫博士似乎决意跨过这种经后天环境所养成的思维习俗，特别是当他在逐步迈向自己漫长人生的最后一个阶段的时候。

至少，这是官方获得的信息。

然而，贝莱推测想，或许有着更深层的原因——远不止通过旅行来转换生活状态——促使博士做出了这样的选择。

“丹尼尔…” 贝莱无意识地轻声念出了这个原因。

“抱歉，先生，有什么问题吗？” 那名工作人员侧头有些不解地望向贝莱。

“不，没什么。” 

贝莱重新集中注意力，思索着。很明显当其它所有技术和安装都能通过法斯陀夫博士的远程帮助完成时，一项新的培育秋葵的技术并不需要这位公务繁忙的机器人专家本人的亲自指导。而一次拜访也并不能说服任何母星派的人；寄希望于让他们相信脏兮兮的地球人值得被当做完整的人类、享受平等发展的机会。只可能是一些更私人、更重要的原因值得博士克服各种弊端、冒险来到新移民星球。如此说来，如果博士本人身体健硕、诸事大吉的话，那么本次拜访或许和他最引以为豪的杰作有关——当然法斯陀夫博士从未意识到他实际上拥有两件无与伦比的作品——机·丹尼尔·奥利瓦。考虑到丹尼尔的类人型外貌足够以假乱真，没有开拓者会拒绝和这样英俊帅气、聪明礼貌的年轻人接触，无论他是博士的专业助手、陪同人员还是其它什么头衔。

贝莱意识到这位曾经的搭档的名字格外令人怀念和感到亲近。即使他已经很久没有见到这位朋友了，他仍然可以轻易地回忆起丹尼尔总是冷静自如的表情、鲜有起伏的语调、以及那漂亮标致的奥罗拉人的外貌。老天，他还记得当他第一次在地球上见到丹尼尔的时候，他是多么地沮丧。不仅沮丧，还对这位搭档毋庸置疑能伪装成人类和好警探的能力感到震惊。他记得他尝试了所有方法，企图证明一个人类比任何机器人都能干，至少他试着在高速路带上比丹尼尔更灵活地甩掉追踪者。但是，时至今日，他也不确定那些伎俩是否真的成功过，哪怕一次。这时，贝莱发现无意间自己的嘴角浮起了一个微笑，他不得不快速地瞄了一眼身旁的代表，确保他的表情没有再次引起对方的困惑。

广播终于开始播报太空船抵达空港的信息。看着代表走向登机口，贝莱意识到自己的手心正微微出汗。他待在了原地。一定是因为突然想起过去的事情、关于外世界的种种了解以及自己的亲身经历，让他莫名其妙地再次紧张了起来。

下一秒，他立刻看到了法斯陀夫博士熟悉的身影。博士看上去又上了些年纪，似乎比之前更为消瘦了一点，不过或许是因为舟车劳顿，亦或者机器人学研究院的工作让他难以获得充足的睡眠。贝莱看到年轻的开拓者向博士简短地问候，随后领他们朝自己的方向走来。

“能再次见到你，真是我的荣幸，亲爱的贝莱先生。” 博士仍是笑容满面，并伸出了自己戴着惰性膜的右手。

贝莱有些惊异，也很快地伸出了自己的右手，当他目光再次被那双令人倍感亲切的招风耳所吸引时，他也忍不住笑了，温和地说道，“这样的荣幸是我的。请允许我向您表达衷心的谢意，感谢您一直以来对开拓者世界的慷慨帮助。”

“噢，我们都知道对于人类共同体来说，持续探索宇宙是多么的重要。更何况，你才是最清楚这一点的人呀。” 机器人学家和蔼地笑起来，接着将头转向了他的一侧，“以及……我想我最好赶紧将本次旅途中最优秀的陪同人员介绍给你。我相信你会喜欢他的。”

贝莱再次用余光打量了一下一旁的工作人员，他好奇她对整个事情到底了解多少。不过看上去，到目前为止她对两位访客都没有露出什么意外的表情，或许她获得了足够多的信息——对她的工作任务而言。比如，她或许知道，外世界人如果离开了机器人简直就无法生活或者工作之类的。

贝莱松了一口气，并且，终于，第一次将他的目光完全放在了机.丹尼尔.奥利瓦身上。

___________________________

“见到你总是让我很高兴，伊利亚伙伴。” 机器人的语气听上去如同人类般生动柔和。

接着，不等贝莱的回答，丹尼尔向对方走去并张开了双臂。贝莱意识到这是一个拥抱的邀请。

“我的老天！” 贝莱不知道除了同样张开双臂去拥抱丹尼尔之外还能做什么，这立刻让他回想起之前在奥罗拉星球上所经历的风雨加交，以及他当时想要将自己的脸埋进丹尼尔的胸膛这件事。

他用力地抱紧了丹尼尔，听到对方略带惊讶、但从不反感的声音：“你还好吗，伊利亚伙伴？”

“噢当然，我好得不能再好了，丹尼尔。” 贝莱轻轻地放开了丹尼尔，并微笑地看着他。

丹尼尔一点都没有变。微微上扬的下巴，高高的颧骨，一丝不苟梳向后方的铜色短发，冷静而略带漠然的神情，以及一看就和地球人（或者如今的开拓者）截然不同的站姿——仍然是一副受欢迎的样子。贝莱忽然清晰地意识到自己与丹尼尔之间的区别——衰老。人类是人类，而机器人是机器人。

工作人员清了清喉咙，提议大家先移动至开拓者的决策总部。在那儿，他们将举行一个简单的会议以确定接下来几天的访问流程与细节。

在去停车场的路上，丹尼尔走到贝莱身边，用耳语的音量低声说道，

“伊利亚伙伴，根据我的数据提示，我们将乘坐一种叫‘汽车’的交通工具去决策总部。这是一种你的地球祖先们曾广泛使用过的一种行驶设备。”

“没错，这有什么问题吗？”

“我不确定这对你来说是否是最好的选择。据我所知，汽车不具备遮蔽前窗和侧窗的功能……当然，既然你和其他开拓者们已经在这个星球生活了好几年了，我确信你已经能够很好地适应汽车了。我想或许只是因为我仍然储存着有关你在奥罗拉所遭遇到的危险的记忆，而这个记忆正强烈地影响着我的正电子脑。你或许还记得，那天……”

“嘘……！”

“我向你道歉，如果我让你感到不适或者尴尬。不过，我的音量一直控制在只有你和我能听到的范围之内，所以请不用担心。” 丹尼尔听上去非常严肃。

“我知道！但是……” 贝莱也压低着声音，但语气有些急迫。他接着说道，“哎，算了。我不应该期待一个机器人能明白全人类都是需要自尊的，无论他们跑到离地球多远的地方。”

“实际上，我 **能** 明白。一直以来，通过学习系统的不断积累，我获得了很多关于人类社交的常识。只是我评估认为你对这方面的需求更少，伊利亚伙伴。” 贝莱不确定他是否在丹尼尔的语气中听出了一丝笑意。

“我想法斯陀夫博士给你设置的阈值有点太高了，以他高于常人的自信和值得尊敬的品格为基准线。”

“我同意。” 丹尼尔显然并没有听出贝莱的弦外之音，“并且，请不用担心，我的预估会变得越来越准确。我很擅长通过与人类交流来获取更多的知识和经验，尤其当我遇到不同寻常的个体时，比如你，伊利亚伙伴。”

“好吧，谢谢你的夸奖。” 贝莱嘟囔了一句，“总之，我们现在要去坐汽车，并且我能应付汽车，我能应付室外环境和旷野……只要……”

“只要……？”

“没有降雨或者其它突如其来的怪天气！”

“噢……” 丹尼尔似乎在试着将这条新出现的信息和他们一分钟前的对话联系起来。

“好吧，现在这个‘噢’又是怎么回事？你的预估不是会越来越准确的吗？” 贝莱有一丝烦躁，虽然他明白他不应该因为这种事情对一个机器人感到恼火，即便对方是丹尼尔这样的智能机器人。更何况，有时候人类的确比机器人和人类自身的想象要更软弱，他以为他已经能坦然地接受并说出这种事实了，可是为什么他刚刚不愿向丹尼尔坦白自己仍然惧怕恶劣天气呢？为什么他会对告诉丹尼尔这件事而感到如此沮丧呢？

“没什么，伊利亚伙伴，我只是在运作。而且，我想我们会没事的，我接收到的天气预报说今天大部分时候都会是晴天。看，” 丹尼尔耐心地说道，并指向了停车场上方的蔚蓝天空。

所谓汽车，是一种四轮驱动、在地面上行驶的交通工具。即使这个新世界已经在基建和农业上装备了先进的技术与设施，现有的资源还不足以支撑起围绕气翼车的完整生产线和配套道路建设。中古的汽车模型反倒因为只需要太阳能和风能的帮助，就能很便利地操作和维护，而获得了广泛的运用。

停车场里有两辆车。第一辆正等待着法斯陀夫博士，丹尼尔，以及工作人员。第二辆……与其说说是通用型号的汽车，倒不如说更像中古时期的皮卡车，完全没有第一辆看起来那么舒适和昂贵。它是贝莱的车。这种车型对货运和农作都很有帮助——即使贝莱仍然在这边的局里供职，他把农业发展成了自己的兴趣——所以他很喜欢这辆皮卡，常常让他想起小时候读过的描绘中古时期的故事书。并且，这个模型在这个星球上也并非那么常见，专业的农场都有着更大型的机器，而普通人则很少有兴趣找到并使用这个型号。

看到自己的爱车，贝莱似乎恢复了更多的信心，忍不住得意地朝丹尼尔看了一眼。丹尼尔冷静的脸庞没有任何表情变化。

驶去总部的路大概用了30开拓者世界标准分钟，短会则持续了另外30开拓者世界标准分钟，接着是一顿由附近农场支持提供的简餐。这里的食物不再是酵母了。和外世界一样，开拓者世界主要种植蔬菜和水果。或许贝莱以前从未想到，他在外世界所品尝过的大餐会成为他每天的日常饮食。（当然，他们的菜谱和烹饪方式与外世界的大不相同。人类似乎总有这种与生俱来的才能，在建设新家园的同时，也不断创造着适合当地的美食。）

午餐与短暂的休憩结束后，法斯陀夫博士一行立刻动身前往在城市近郊的秋葵培育实验农场。看起来，这位机器人学家一点也不想浪费时间，这对于他的日常行程来说十分合情合理。

贝莱发现仔细地观察田里的植物仍然是一件令人着迷的事情，甚至从他在纽约城外的劳作那会儿开始就有这样的想法了。这或许也是他愿意在新世界继续种植蔬菜的原因之一。不过，他在这之前还没有亲眼见过生长期的秋葵，这是最近才开始实验的新物种。

“它们是如此的迷人，不是吗？”

“我可以看出来它们很嫩、很新鲜，而且十分健康，已经有点成熟期秋葵的模样了，但是我不明白为什么你形容它们为迷人，伊利亚伙伴。”

“是啦，外世界人早就习惯了新鲜自然的食物，而且把农场完全丢给机仔们负责。这么多年过去了，我想他们从来没有认真地想过这些事，自然你也就没机会学习这些想法了。” 贝莱从最幼小的那组秋葵前起身，继续向农场深处的温室走去。

“确实如此。” 丹尼尔最后又看了看那组饱满而年轻的秋葵，也起身跟上了贝莱的步伐。这个农场一共有20个温室，在其它温室里还种植着各种或许能适应这个星球干燥、炎热的环境的植物，比如板栗和仙人掌。最强壮、最符合条件的物种最终会被保留下来，然后分配给商业与个人农场进行常规种植，这样一来，人们的资源和食谱就能变得更加丰富了。

正如简会所达成的协议那样，法斯陀夫博士由工作人员带领介绍，丹尼尔则跟着贝莱。他们既需要科研人员的数据和分析，同时也想听听贝莱作为普通开拓者的想法。可以肯定的是，丹尼尔通过远程通讯设备一直和法斯陀夫博士保持着联系，在任何突发情况下，他都能最快地赶往博士身边。同时，博士也携带了必要的设备以帮助他有效地完成项目里各种任务和测试——实际上它们一点儿也不难。

贝莱很高兴能和丹尼尔一组，这让他回想起遥远但熟悉的搭档模式，他总是珍惜着那些回忆。但更重要的是，他终于有机会询问那个他一直没有机会提出来的问题了，从他被告知全程参与这次访问开始。

“所以，是什么原因让你们来到这里的？” 当他们走进农场最远的温室后，贝莱问到。

丹尼尔沉默了一下，似乎是在计算不同的回复选择，然后说道，“你总能发现被藏起来的秘密，伊利亚伙伴。”

贝莱笑了，转身看着丹尼尔的眼睛说道，“至少在看到精神矍铄的法斯陀夫博士后，我松了一口气。我想这次总算没发生什么像谋杀案般严重的事情。但尽管如此，我还是想知道。发生了什么，丹尼尔？ **你** 为什么来这儿？”

丹尼尔并没有立刻回答。

贝莱的语气变得更加严肃：“我推测你才是博士本次来访的真正原因，对吗？”

机器人这次沉默的时间更长了，终于他开口说道，“……你是对的，伊利亚伙伴。” 

贝莱突然觉得一阵紧张。他想要继续这个对话，因为他离真相已是如此接近，可他又有点不敢继续追问。万一是很糟糕的原因呢——即使这和他刚刚推出的结论完全相反。他望着丹尼尔，无声地询问着对方并等待着回复。

“伊利亚伙伴，我之所以没有在旅途一开始告诉你，是因为没有合适的时机。此外，我想这件事对你来说或许是令人难以置信的。实际上……我发现我无法停止思考关于你的事情，关于我们一起度过的时间，以及我们的对话——你知道的，这些都完美地储存在我的记忆里。而且，我想再次与你见面。这种情况在之前从未发生过，甚至是在和法斯陀夫博士、格拉迪亚夫人的交流中都没有出现过。于是，我将这件事告诉了吉斯卡好友，可是很遗憾，他也一点头绪都没有。此外，他说法斯陀夫博士的大脑里也没有任何关于这件事的信息。最终，我们决定直接把我派到你身边，看看我是否能感受到更多的启发或者从你这里获得一些帮助。因此，吉斯卡好友轻轻地 **鼓励** 了一下法斯陀夫博士的想法。我们可以向你保证，事实上那是非常容易的一个任务，吉斯卡好友说法斯陀夫博士或许很愿意来拜访开拓者的世界，甚至是你本人……总之，以上就是我和法斯陀夫博士来访的真正理由，或许你已经推断出来了。” 丹尼尔以一种从未有过的耐心、真诚，却又十分困惑的口吻结束了这个解释。

与说话者相反，贝莱始终保持着绝对的缄默。即使结束之后，他也一言不发。只有温室的玻璃在微微震动，不断地打破着寂静。看样子，很快会有一场强风来袭。贝莱思考得很快，但是他却无法在脑海中听到任何清晰的声音。丹尼尔确实没有遭遇到什么严重的问题，但是……

“但是……这怎么可能呢？” 贝莱最终说道。

“我无法解释，伊利亚伙伴。这正是我来这里与你讨论的原因。” 丹尼尔一如既往地礼貌而耐心。

“这不是一个玩笑。”

“我向你保证这绝不是。”

“那么，你现在有什么新的启发了吗？”

“……似乎没有。正如我在刚见到你时所说的那样，与你会面让我感到 **高兴** 。但是除此之外，我并没有发现其它值得一提的变化。”

贝莱再次陷入了沉默，因为他实在是不知道如何解出这个谜题。

“我的老天……”

“所以你也不知道我的程序哪里出了错误吗？”

“当然不！你是一个 **机器人** ！—— 我的意思是，我对机器人学一窍不通，我不懂得如何诊断那些……那些存在于你正电子脑里的错误。” 贝莱解释着，并说道，“你知道的，我早就不把你单看作一个普通的机器人了，对吧。”

“是的，我完全能明白，并对此表示感谢，伊利亚伙伴，” 丹尼尔温和地说道。

贝莱让自己冷静下来并试图再次分析整个事件，但是他无法找到任何有说服力的思路，除了一个很显然与丹尼尔是机器人这一事实相斥的结论。他摇了摇头，最终向对方承认，

“我很抱歉，丹尼尔伙伴。我不知道。这完全超出了我的认知范围。” 他本想建议他的前搭档回奥罗拉之后向博士申请一次彻底的检查，但是出于某些原因——或许是出于对他所得到的那个结论的同情——他没有说出口。

“这可以理解。或许在回到奥罗拉之后，我应该建议法斯陀夫博士给我进行一次全面的检修。”

贝莱看着说这话的丹尼尔，机器人的表情如同往常般没有波澜。

过了一会，贝莱说道，

“抱歉，我没法帮忙。”

这句话很快就被淹没在猛烈的风声和玻璃嘈杂的震动声里，来自法斯陀夫博士的呼入提示音随后切断了他们寂然的交流。

___________________________

丹尼尔接通了设备。

“您好，法斯陀夫博士。请问有什么可以为您效劳的？”

“丹尼尔，我需要你协助我记录即将到来的风暴的数据，正如你能听到的。” 不仅仅是他们所在的温室，从法斯陀夫博士那头也传来了阵阵风声。博士接着说道，“我现在正在农场的控制中心。这里预测显示很快就会有强风来袭。这对我们来说，是个收集气候数据的绝妙时机，这对我们之后构建模拟实验会有更多的参考。我们需要知道实验中的植物和我们的设备是否能在这样的环境中生存下去。任务的具体内容刚刚已经发送到你的终端了，但在那之前，请将贝莱先生安全地护送回来。” 在通话的结尾时，法斯陀夫博士为了盖住风声几乎是在冲着收音器大喊。

“指令收到，法斯陀夫博士。” 丹尼尔镇定地说道。贝莱好奇为什么丹尼尔能用正常的音量进行对话，他推测或许丹尼尔在用身体的内置设备发射信号。

结束通话，丹尼尔对贝莱严肃地说到，“伊利亚伙伴，我有新的任务，我需要去记录这次的风暴。在此之前，我会先护送你回到控制中心。现在，请跟我来。”

“不。” 贝莱回答说。

“不？我不明白，伊利亚伙伴。” 丹尼尔做出了一个诧异的表情。

“我和你一起去执行任务。” 贝莱一动不动地说道。

“可是……这太危险了。”

“我要参加这个任务。我们一起去。” 贝莱用一种提出指令的口吻说到。他必须把这个指令说得比法斯陀夫博士的要强。他试图强调第二定律——除非违背第一法则，机器人必须服从人类的命令——但是他立刻意识到这样做是不够的。为了说服丹尼尔，他必须弱化丹尼尔根据第一定律——机器人不得伤害人类，或因不作为（袖手旁观）使人类受到伤害——在这件事上做出的初始判断。

温室的玻璃震动得很厉害，贝莱忍不住轻轻地打了个寒战。他知道参加这次任务并不容易，可他必须这么做。因此他不能让丹尼尔察觉到自己的害怕，正如丹尼尔接下来说的，

“我能感受到你现在并不想出去。”

“但是我必须这么做。你看，丹尼尔，这不仅仅是记录天气的好时机，对我来说，这更是再次尝试克服恐惧的机会。我必须去。” 贝莱重复道，缓慢而清晰地，“我会没事的。我在奥罗拉上挺了过来，这次也不会失败的。而且，这次我不需要独自面对。我有你，丹尼尔。我相信你。”

机器人沉默了。看上去他正为不同的可能性激烈地思考着。贝莱知道他的话起作用了。这是一个好的征兆。他希望自己选择的争辩角度对丹尼尔来说具有足够的逻辑性和确定性——至少基于他们都对丹尼尔的能力充满信心这一条件。贝莱再次开口，

“我和 **你** 一起去，丹尼尔。”

另一阵短暂的沉默之后，丹尼尔让步了，

“好吧，伊利亚伙伴。我想在这件事上帮助你会是个正确的选择。然而，你不能强迫自己去尝试不可能的事情，请不要把自己置身于危险之中。当你感到不适的时候，请立即告诉我。当我们到达指定地点后，我会先安装设备并设定各项指标。那时，你必须待在车里。在我回来之前，请不要随意移动。此外，在你下车之前，我们必须达成共识，确保外界足够安全。事实上根据我的预测，我不认为你会有很高的几率离开汽车，因为这次的风暴对你们地球人来说并不轻松，即使你曾在奥罗拉上见过更强烈的暴雨。可由于你的坚持，我不得不基于三大定律而听从你的指令。此外，我知道我无法阻止你。我不认为让你悄悄地实行自己的计划然后我来不及将你从危险里解救出来是个更好的主意。我绝不允许那样的情况发生，我想这是我们在很久以前就达成的一个共同承诺。最后，请允许我表达对你愿意战胜自身弱点的赞许和敬意。”

“很好。那我们行动吧。” 贝莱听完丹尼尔的演说后，立刻向出口大步流星地走去。他的语气混杂了很多不安和一丝欢快的满足感。

贝莱告诉自己，这阵风并不像自己想象中那么可怕。是玻璃的震动声夸张了他的预判，又或许是他的恐惧导致的。他曾在自己的农场上经历过几次类似等级的风，但是在那些时候，他离自己的房屋非常近。还未来得及感受任何危险，他就已经躲进了温暖舒适的室内。

“这和往常没什么不同。” 贝莱深呼吸了一下，握住了门把手，用力地向下按去。

当他来到室外，风力的真实感和猛烈程度都瞬间增强了不少。他的头发和外套都在大风里疯狂地飞舞。他试着睁开双眼，试图分辨方向以及丹尼尔是否跟上了。

正当这是，他感觉一只有力但柔软的手握住了他的左臂——他的右臂正努力地保护着自己的面部。

“伊利亚伙伴，我们现在向车库出发。” 丹尼尔一边说着一边查看四周的环境的方向，“你感觉还好吗？”

“我感觉棒极了！！走吧！” 贝莱喊道。在这种情况下，让他睁眼并回头说话实在不容易。

丹尼尔没有回答。他轻轻地拉着贝莱的手臂，开始移动。

由于他们是从最远的温室出发的，贝莱并不知道他们走了多久。他看不清周围，也很难听到风声以外的任何响动，他只能任由丹尼尔握着，艰难地向前走着。失去了有效的感官判断，这段路仿佛无穷无尽般地，在狂风的呼啸中，向着未知的天地延绵着……

当他坐上小型卡车之后，贝莱觉得自己又活了过来。此外，他拒绝回忆刚刚其实是丹尼尔扶着他勉强将他送上座椅的。

卡车内的温度渐渐让他变得舒适起来。他开始想起，丹尼尔现在应该正在后备箱准备任务所需的仪器。于是，他整理着自己的呼吸，缓缓地重启自己的思绪。这时，他发现一件防风服整齐地叠放在自己的腿上，应该是丹尼尔放的。他对这样的用具很熟悉，这是耕作者们的标配。即使人们不经常在起风的天气里待在室外，他们会穿上防风服在有微风的天气继续劳动。贝莱拿起来打量了一下，熟练地穿上了它。

很快，另一侧的车前门开了。丹尼尔爬上来，坐在驾驶位上。他转头对贝莱说道，

“我希望你现在感觉好些了，伊利亚伙伴。我们马上就出发。数据不会等我们太久，在我们说话的时候，它们或许就已经溜走了。”

“我明白。我只是不知道你还会开车。”

“不像吉斯卡好友那样专业。” 丹尼尔微微地笑了，回头看向正前方。他按下方向盘旁边的一个按钮，接着，车库的正门徐徐地升起。

“我储存了关于这个世界足够多的信息，以及所有生存必备的技能。用标准水平驾驶一辆汽车对我来说不成问题。并且，在之前的乘坐中，我仔细观察了司机的行为，这让我积累了一些实际经验。” 丹尼尔平静地解释着，然后发动了卡车。

农场上的路很平坦，但有些狭窄。当他们路过控制中心时，法斯陀夫博士站在玻璃幕墙前朝他们挥手示意。丹尼尔说在离开温室前，他已经再次联系过博士，告诉了他贝莱的计划。法斯陀夫博士对一个独立的开拓者的决定没有任何意见，只是希望他们能尽快平安归来。

离开农场后，是起伏的小丘和开阔的田野。缺少了遮挡物之后，他们立刻感受到了风力的再次增强。丹尼尔开始全神贯注地开车。贝莱几次望向他，但始终没有开口。

“伊利亚伙伴，如果你有任何问题和想法，请告诉我。我仍然能够多任务线工作。”

“……额，好吧。我只是有点好奇我们现在去哪儿。”

“农场的西北方向，10开拓者世界标准千米的地方。那边的地形同样具有代表性。我们需要采集这些对照数据，法斯陀夫博士会用这些数据和农场实验室的数据进行比较。”

“噢，我明白了。”

又是一阵沉默。

这次，轮到丹尼尔开口了，

“我以为今天会是晴天。我必须向你道歉，伊利亚伙伴。今早我对天气做出了不准确的陈述。然而，我不认为我对收到的数据做出了错误的分析和解读。”

“哈，人类永远没法准确地预测天气。这不是你的错，忘了它吧。”

“人类无法精准地预测天气？这听上去很有意思。”

“对你这个来自安稳的奥罗拉的机仔来说，肯定很有意思。”

“可不像地球那么安稳，我相信，至少从天气的角度来说。”

贝莱扬了扬他的眉毛。丹尼尔刚才使用了讽刺的表达方式吗？他转头看了看丹尼尔，发现对方只是在平静地开车。

接下来的车程里，他们说得更少了。外面的风不停地吹起尘沙，他们甚至能看见一些小石子也被带到空中，有时还会击中他们的卡车。贝莱感到一阵紧张，至少他的胃并不高兴。

“𠳐！” 突然，一颗小石头猛地打在了贝莱旁边的窗上。即使努力地控制住了自己想要惊叫的冲动，他还是情不自禁地颤抖了一下、朝整个前排座椅的中间靠了靠。丹尼尔，正努力平稳地控制着方向盘，只好通过他的语调表达对搭档的关心，

“伊利亚伙伴？”

“我还好。只是有个石头……” 贝莱小声说道。

“我很抱歉我不能大幅度地变换方向来躲避这些小麻烦。不过，我听说制造这辆卡车的材料非常坚硬，如果说不上 '美观' 。我希望这信息至少能让你没那么紧张。我们的车辆很安全。”

“我知道。谢谢。”

丹尼尔顿了顿，继续说道，“伊利亚伙伴，”

“怎么？”

“如果你不介意，你可以坐得更中间一些，你不需要坐在右侧。这或许会让你觉得更舒适一点。”

贝莱没有回答，过了一小会儿，他静静地向座椅中心移了移。这确实让他放松很多，离车窗更远，离丹尼尔更近。

大概又过了几个标准分钟，他们到了。贝莱觉得他或许曾经经过这里好几次。不过，在这样的天气下，他并不确定。

丹尼尔停下卡车，对贝莱又嘱咐了几句，很快便从前排座椅上消失了。他移动到车后方，将各种设备搬出车外开始进行组装和调试。贝莱能通过后视镜看到他。丹尼尔的动作与人类几乎无异：他的行动很快也很精准，他知道如何恰到好处地运用和分配他的物理力量。他仍然可以骗过贝莱，尤其是当贝莱不再把他当作普通的机器人之后。

在这个片刻，贝莱忽然陷入了关于丹尼尔的思考。他知道丹尼尔能够模仿人类 **所有** 的活动。在与这位曾经的搭档经历过几次旅行之后，他一点也不怀疑这一点。那么任一人类应该如何真正地把自己和一个像丹尼尔这样的机器人区别开来呢？他坐在车里静静地等待着，打量着四周的飞沙走石，尽管有些不安。他意识到或许并没有太多人类曾经历过这样的情形，地球人和外世界人都没有过。人类喜欢稳定和舒适，这是让他们长久定居于发展完善的星球的全部动力。这也是，他，班，以及所有其他开拓者们与众不同的地方。他们寻求改变。贝莱好奇丹尼尔是否也是因此而独一无二的呢。

然而不等他继续研究这个没头没尾的念头，他发现一阵沙尘暴正飞速向卡车袭来。他立刻转头望向丹尼尔。丹尼尔仍然在调试设备，没有看见沙尘暴。

“丹尼尔！” 贝莱的脑海里闪过一个可怕的念头，于是他朝自己的搭档高声呼喊道，“丹尼尔！你能听见我说话吗！？小心，有个沙尘暴……”

丹尼尔并没有听见。意识到这一点，贝莱感到一阵寒流穿过了他的身体。他再次看了看沙尘暴，发现这东西竟然在加速、而且正不断地吸收着周围的沙土。

贝莱听到自己的内心在疾呼、让他立刻下车去帮助丹尼尔，可他发现自己竟不能动弹。

“我的老天！！！” 贝莱大声说道，他强迫自己猛地吸了一口气，戴上防风衣的帽兜，把手放在了车门开关上。他试着把所有的感觉和恐惧都留在车上，他几乎做到了。猛地推开车门的一瞬间，他甚至感觉是风在将他拉出车外。贝莱无视了大脑发出的强烈的警报信号，向卡车后方冲去。他紧紧地贴着车沿，尽可能缩短自己的行进路线。

当他找到丹尼尔并攥住对方的手臂时，他的搭档露出了一个前所未有的惊讶以及仿佛失去正常功能般的表情——这在贝莱预料之中。贝莱的行动存在着很强的冲突性和意外性，这严重加剧了对方正电子脑的运算负荷。

“你伊伊伊…在干、干干什……”

不等听完对方充满延时——很显然是由于机能运行不稳定造成——的提问，贝莱一把拉开了后备箱的门，他一脚跨进去，同时将机器人推了上去，大喊：“危险、快上车！” 丹尼尔或许渐渐地明白了状况，亦者是单纯的想要帮助人类的核心指令还在工作，他立刻转身和也已上车了的贝莱一起把门迅速地关上。下一秒，窗外一片土黄，无数的沙尘满天飞舞，摇晃的车厢外传来隆隆巨响。

贝莱解开满是沙尘的防风衣，松了口气。他侧身看了看丹尼尔，除了凌乱的发丝和上衣，丹尼尔的外貌仍然堪称完美。贝莱不能自已地笑了出来，即使他知道自己仍然满心余悸，

“我敢说没人见过你这副风光的模样。”

丹尼尔没有回答，他在安全环境里迅速地恢复了自己的各项机能。他严肃地反问道，

“伊利亚伙伴，你刚刚在做什么？”

“额……试图在一个沙尘暴将你淹没之前把你救出来？” 贝莱试图说得像是给在炎热天气下工作的搭档送去一杯水那样寻常。

丹尼尔仍然没有回答，依旧严肃地看着他。贝莱叹了口气，

“……听着，丹尼尔，我很抱歉我打破了我们的约定。在没有达成共识的情况下，我离开了车厢。可是当时情况很紧急，你听不见我说话也不知道沙尘暴来了。我不得不采取这样的行动。”

“你知道的，下车是一件非常危险的事情，正如我之前几次告诉你的那样。并且，你也知道即使沙尘暴淹没我，我仍然可以凭借这副钢铁之躯存活下来。”

“是的，我知道。”

“那么，你不应该……” 丹尼尔的语气少见地变得有些急迫。

“而你也知道的，人类总是会做些不理性的事情。” 贝莱温和地打断了丹尼尔，嘴角浮起一个淡淡的微笑。

“……我很担心你现在的生理状态，伊利亚伙伴。”

“我确实不在最佳状态，但并不糟糕。现在，你能把那瓶水递给我吗？”

丹尼尔把水递给贝莱，说道，“你必须打消接下来任何想要下车的念头。根据我的判断，刚才发生的已经足够多了。”

丹尼尔看着贝莱慢慢地喝着水，而贝莱意识到了这一点。他很想知道此刻丹尼尔在想些什么，他清楚地知道他们曾经达成过的共识——不能让贝莱落入丹尼尔不得不牺牲自己以拯救贝莱的危险之中。刚刚所发生的一切就是这样的危险情形吗？所以丹尼尔在生气？恐惧？或者觉得无能为力？还是说他只能感知到杂乱无章的正电子流？……无论过程是什么，丹尼尔的结论是正确的。贝莱不能再试着去冲破自己的极限了，实际上他已经在极限的边缘了。几分钟前他的所作所为已经完全超越了以往所有的训练。更重要的是，他是在试图拯救某个人，或者某个机器人。既然他已经能做到这一点，那么他之后应该能更好地应对一些常规情况了，他只需一些后续的巩固训练。

“我同意。” 贝莱喝完水，快速地说道。

听到这个，丹尼尔的脸色总算柔和了许多。

“幸运的是，我完成了所有的主要设定，现在各种信号应该正源源不断地被传输回实验室。我们只需要再等上几个标准分钟，如果所有程序都进行顺利，我们就能把设备留在这儿然后回去了。现在，请原谅我，伊利亚伙伴，我必须清理一下自己。”

贝莱点点头，有点好奇这个机器人会如何清理自己，比如用上什么高级程序或者装置之类的。

不再说话的丹尼尔脱下他的外套和衬衣，并用力抖动着这些衣物——正如一个人类……

后备箱的空间并不宽裕，丹尼尔的手臂轻而易举地举到了贝莱的眼前，这让贝莱觉得有些分散注意力。他突然想起奥罗拉星球的一个习俗：奥罗拉人从不邀请机器人进入个人私用间。那么，在什么样的情况下，人类和机器人会变得更近呢？……贝莱将目光从丹尼尔的肌肉上移开了。

丹尼尔停止了手上的动作，他已经清洁好衣服，正在将一些细沙从头发里移除。

“我打扰到你了吗，伊利亚伙伴？”

“啊？……哦，不，完全没有。”

“可你看起来很……焦虑？这有点奇怪，因为我以为你的情况已经在进入车厢后开始好转了。”

“……我很好。谢谢。”

___________________________

“我不这么认为，伊利亚伙伴。”

意外地，丹尼尔并没有接受贝莱的回答。贝莱扬起头看向丹尼尔，而丹尼尔正一言不发地看着他，正如贝莱刚才在温室里那样。如果是通常情况，贝莱会将这种反应归因于机器人学不会绕弯子的交互设计。然而，自从他意识到丹尼尔出现在这个星球上的（不）可能的理由之后，他无法停止猜想除机器人学以外的另一个解释。可这是不符合逻辑的……贝莱再次默默对自己说道，可他知道他没办法忘记这个答案……

考虑了一会儿，贝莱正准备再次开口，可这时，丹尼尔确认了下自己的便携式设备，说道，

“我想仪器们一切运转顺利，而且看上去风暴正在加速离我们远去。我们现在可以启程返回了，伊利亚伙伴。”

“噢，好的。”贝莱收起了他想说的话，默默地看着丹尼尔从身边的箱子里拿出一套崭新的衣服穿上，款式和材料都与之前的几乎无异，然后他精准地叠好已经少了许多沙尘的旧衣物、套上束口袋，放回箱子里。

接着他们灵巧地爬回前排座椅。这一次，贝莱坐在了中间。

回程的旅途变得平静多了。他们甚至得以有机会欣赏周围的自然美景。在车程过半的时候，烈风也渐渐地削弱成了微风。太阳直射下，山丘和土地都镀上了一层金黄。

“这个星球很美。”丹尼尔说。

“我同意。”贝莱回答道。

过了几秒，贝莱再次开口说道，“丹尼尔，如果时间允许，你是否能把车停下？我想下车走走，不是为了什么不切实际的训练，仅仅是为了欣赏一下这里的景色。”

“时间充足，伊利亚伙伴。”

“那我们能停车吗？一起下车瞧瞧吧，我们不走太远，就在车附近。现在的天气条件一点儿也不坏，而且我还穿着防风衣呢。” 

“好的。”

于是他们停了车，跳了下来。

这里的风景着实不错。天空，山脉，以及田野，简单的线条将这些空间温和地分成不同的色带。一些青壮的树和房子静静地伫立在远方。几乎所有人类都知道每个星球都有着不可比拟的日起日落、不断变化的天气、以及丰富多样的地理环境。他们恰恰通过这样的知识来区分彼此。人类总是记得他们故乡的风景，当然，这并不代表他们无法欣赏别人的家园。比起地球的情况，这个世界的恒星更近，因此更大。即使在这里住了几年，贝莱仍然可以分辨出其中的不同。很快地，今天的日落开始了。大地和天空渐渐地被染上了金橘色，看上去耀眼而宁静。

贝莱看着太阳一点点地跳进地平线，他身旁正站着一个机器人与他一同看着这幅景色。他忽然想到这样的事情或许再也不会发生了。太阳升起又落下，周而复始，可是丹尼尔过去不曾来到这里而将来也不会了。意识到这一点，他发觉这样的景色变得不那么令人欢愉。

他转过身，看着丹尼尔。注意到贝莱的动作，丹尼尔也转向贝莱，并问道，

“怎么了？有什么可以为你效劳的，伊利亚伙伴。你看上去并没有对旷野产生不良反应。”

贝莱将他的目光从丹尼尔的脸庞移开，看向他的肩膀、被衬衣包裹的胸膛、他的左臂，以及最后他的左手。贝莱忍不住拿起丹尼尔的手，轻轻地摩擦了几下，感叹道，

“这实在是太真实了。”

“是的，伊利亚伙伴。你或许从法斯陀夫博士那里听说过，博士总是会用最新的程序补丁和最好的物理材料不断地优化我的大脑和身体。”

“你的 **身体** 。”贝莱不禁轻声地笑了，他的搭档用了一个非常人性的术语。

“这是法斯陀夫博士的词汇选择，伊利亚伙伴。”丹尼尔耐心地解释道。

“当然，我明白。”贝莱轻轻地放开对方的手，说道。他发现这实在令人难以想象：在丹尼尔柔软温暖的皮肤下，是冰冷复杂的零件和永不停歇的电流，即使他曾不止一次亲眼见过那些结构，在很久以前。而事实就是，丹尼尔拥有着一副躯体。

出于自己也说不清的原因，贝莱再次抬头问道，“你怎么看自己，丹尼尔？你是否想过这样的问题？”

“我是一个机器人。”丹尼尔立刻回答。

“可你知道自己和宇宙里其它任何机器人都不一样。”

“我知道。但是从定义上说，我毫无疑问是一个机器人。”

“毫无疑问……”

“为什么我会有疑问呢，伊利亚伙伴？”丹尼尔看上去有些不解，“这些程序被很好地写在了我的正电子脑里。确实不会有任何疑问的。”

“是啊。”贝莱语气里带着一丝苦涩。他顿了顿，换了一个话题。

“你知道，有时候我为你的存在感到惊奇。你是有史以来最优秀的机器人，拥有无与伦比的大脑和身体，你的存在或许会比任何人类以及人类文明都要久远并且成功。我为此而骄傲。”

“然而，伊利亚伙伴，这正是，有些时候，我会感到悲伤的源泉。对我的正电子脑来说，思考你将在我成功——如果这样的成功真的存在的话——之前离我而去，这是一件令人难以接受的事情。正如我之前发觉的那样，当我需要处理关于你的决定时，我的正电子脑能运转得更快。相反，当我想到你的消失，我的正电子脑就会变得不那么灵敏，甚至是在此刻。”

贝莱看到丹尼尔清澈的眼睛里充满了痛苦，他很确信这次并不是他主观产生的幻觉。无声地，贝莱做出了一个平静的表情，混杂着希望和信任。一个机器人不需要更多的解释，因为他能很完美地运行理性的逻辑推理，但他并不会情感上的自我欺瞒。

“伊利亚伙伴……”丹尼尔说道，他好像对刚才的对话进行了反思。他听上去在沉思。

“是的？”贝莱快速地回应到。

“实际上，我再次思考了一下关于我对这次旅途的困惑，结合了我对人类社会更广泛的认知以及我们在这次任务里的对话。有没有可能——我知道这不可能——我想要见你的这个意图是不理性的结果？就像你在风暴中试图拯救我一样，顺便一提，我重新评估的结果告诉我那个风暴其实并没有很严峻。事实上你刚才的问题启发了我，你问我我是如何看待自己的。我们都知道我是一个机器人，而且我们还知道机器人是基于逻辑和理性而建造出来的，运算是我思考和行为的基础。因此……我不可能做非理性的事情嗯……可是…那啊啊么，为、为什…么………”丹尼尔的表情从一开始的惊奇转换到了迷乱，他的声音开始失真和滞后。

意识到危险的贝莱立即介入，是时候将他们都认为不可能的解释说出来了，“丹尼尔！不要把自己困在这条逻辑链的陷阱里。听我说，这儿还有另一个理论。或许你的正电子脑 **可以** 产生看似非理性的指令。正如你从人类社会中学得越多，你就越容易理解和预判他们的行为一样，或许你已经足够熟练以至于你可以模仿他们的想法和行为了。也就是说，你的正电子脑具备运用经验和程序模拟出人类的非理性的能力。你仍然是一个机器人，记住这个事实，但正如我之前所说，你不再是一个普通的机器人了，而且或许非理性也不仅仅属于人类。我总相信你具有巨大的潜能，或许其中一项恰好帮助你产生了想要来见我的非理性的想法。”

贝莱说得飞快但友好。丹尼尔仔细地听着、处理着这些信息，

“因此，这是否意味着……？”

“是的。这意味着你的确独一无二。你不同于普通的机器人也不同于人类。我经常在想，并且相信，人类社会如果想要实现长久的繁荣，他们必须不断地寻求变化，内部和外部的都需要。而你，丹尼尔，我很兴奋并且备受鼓舞地意识到你本身就是一个变化。如果你想要继续遵守三大定律、持续地为人类的终极利益效力，我建议并请求你尽可能长远地陪伴在人类的身边。去观察他们、和他们互动，并且……去引导他们！即使我们这些开拓者跳脱出了大部分地球人和外世界人所构建的舒适圈，我们仍然无法保证我们的后代能永远地拒绝安逸。人类整体的未来需要你的引领，丹尼尔伙伴。” 说完，贝莱轻轻地将右手放在了丹尼尔的肩上，就像是将未来的责任交给了他永远的搭档。

“伊利亚伙伴，这真是一个新奇而复杂的视角。我还不曾想过这些……你的话……很有意义。”

“不，丹尼尔，我的话不足为道。当大风降临，它们很快就会消逝，只有你的语言和行动才会强劲地持续产生影响，因为你有钢铁之躯嘛。” 贝莱笑了，“至于你本次来访的意图，你的推测是对的。和我在狂风里下车跑去找你的行为一样，它们并不出自于理性。它们出自于爱。”

“爱……”

“是的，丹尼尔，我爱你。”

“而且，我也爱你。如果我的推理正确。”

“很正确。” 贝莱轻轻地笑起来，丹尼尔也是。

“我爱你，伊利亚。”

贝莱把丹尼尔拉进自己的怀里，紧紧地拥抱着他。贝莱想象着，如果自己需要在一片未被开发荒无人烟的沙漠中央拥抱一个男人，他会觉得这过于荒谬以至于他会笑到失声。可是，他正在拥抱丹尼尔，他可以感受到对方真实的心跳和令人舒适的体温。这真是太真实了。

他意识到，丹尼尔，作为他最珍视的个体，不仅仅只存在于奥罗拉的骤雨里也不仅仅存在于此刻的沙漠中。在他的接下来的余生和不愿停止的回忆里，丹尼尔将永远是他最重要的伴侣（Partner）。在这一刻，他明白了一切。

他吻了他，温柔地。

___________________________

“嗨，爸！还在干活儿吗！” 朝车窗外招呼着，班把他的车开进了他家最早的家庭农场，而贝莱此刻正在田地里劳作。

这是一个休息日的下午，阳光充足。即使贝莱最近辞职退休了，他仍然保持着休息日的下午出门耕作的习惯，这曾是整个开拓运动重启的起点。有时，年轻人们会来拜访他，出于尊敬与好奇。

就像今天，班来看他了。班在自己的第二个孩子出生之后，搬出了这个农场。他们曾有过几次对话，班希望父亲能和自己一块儿离开，和大家一起住在更宽敞的房子里。可是贝莱坚持待在这儿，并且拥有一些独自的时间。最终，班在这附近买了地，这样他们俩都满意了，频繁举办热闹的家庭晚餐也仍然方便可行。

贝莱停止了他的工作，收拾了一下，向房屋进门处走去。他在门口等着班，看着儿子停好车、大步流星地朝他走来。班刚过而立之年，却已经在这片土地上做了近十年的好领袖了，他看上去还有很多能量和热忱去实现父亲设想的美好愿景。贝莱为此感到欣慰。

“你怎么样，爸？”

“不错，班。”

“你知道，即使以前在地球上，你总说开拓运动是属于我们年轻人的，可我敢说你仍然是我们当中最好的！”

“是啦，我居然还没变成老人家。” 俩人拥抱、大笑，随后进了屋。

他们在巨大的石质餐桌旁坐下，贝莱倒了两杯热水、拿出一碟脆秋葵干。他把一个马克杯推到班的面前，问道，“还是没有咖啡？”

“还没有，” 班摇了摇头，“不过我们正在为此而努力。农业部认为我们的基础发展阶段已经大致结束，而且非常成功，我想他们打算接下来培育更多能提升大家饮食品质的食物，所以我想在不久的将来，我们会有一些咖啡豆和其它人们怀念的地球玩意儿的。”

“那很好。我很期待，指挥官。”

班端起杯子，在屋子里随意转悠。他最近不常来这里，不过他发现几乎所有东西都保持着原样，让人不禁倍感怀念。他仍然记得在刚到这个星球的头几年里，他和宇宙中最酷的老爹一起住在这儿，各自拼命地做着自己的工作。有时深夜回家，总能看见另一方陷在沙发里鼾声震天，而且知道，下一秒这会变成一场二重奏，直到天明。

班看向窗外的露台，盆栽、扶手椅、以及晾晒在那里的衣服。他看见一件白色的——噢，事实上是非常浅的淡蓝色的——衬衣和一条剪裁精致的裤子。班的目光在它们那儿停留了几秒，然后他什么也没说。

“如果你有什么问题，问就好了，班。”

“哎，你永远是一个优秀的警探。”

“没那么夸张。你皱眉思考的样子简直和我如出一辙。”

“我很高兴你这么说，爸，总是如此。” 班回头朝贝莱笑了笑，然后又看向那些衣物，若有所思地说道，“我有点好奇它们是否属于你。那不是我们生产的本地商品，看上去也不像来自其它开拓者星球的货物——它们的设计和面料未免有些太高级了。”

“它们确实属于我。” 贝莱的语调没有变，他短暂地停顿了一下，接着说道，“不过它们是丹尼尔的衣服。”

“奥利瓦先生的？” 班有点惊讶，“过了这么多年，你还留着它们？”

“对，” 贝莱走到班的身旁，“只是它们从未有机会回到原主人的身边，于是我就留了下来，必要的时候清洗一下。”

“奥罗拉人后来还有联系过你吗，私人频道上？”

“很少，都是法斯陀夫博士打来的。普通的问候。我再也没有见过丹尼尔，不过博士总会代他向我问好。”

“奥利瓦先生真是一个奇迹般的机器人。”班喝着热水，不禁感叹道。

“他的确令人难以置信。” 贝莱低声说道，很快陷入了沉默和自己的回忆。

当他们回到实验室时，所有人都在焦急地等待着。医护人员立刻彻底地检查了贝莱的身体状况，即使他本人反复申明自己好得很。丹尼尔本打算待在他身边，但决定优先前去向法斯陀夫博士汇报任务结果，略去所有不需要也不会被问及的细节。

访问持续了另外两天，这对公务缠身的博士来说是个不短的旅行。行程大部分和第一天一样，会议和考察被塞得满满当当。他们有时会分组，但基本上都是团体活动。贝莱和丹尼尔在白天不再有机会独处。每当不被人察觉、目光相触时，贝莱都能深刻地感到自己的焦虑和对方的担忧，除了看见对方所产生的短暂的快乐以外。这对他们来说再清晰不过了，他们很快就会分开，并且很可能在漫长的未来里再也不会见不到对方。（他们一致同意除非有关乎人类整体未来的紧急情况发生，吉斯卡不应该再以这种方式让博士和丹尼尔离开奥罗拉。）

告别短暂而热烈，许多居住在附近的开拓者都去送别了。

那天晚上，当贝莱各种意义上都很疲惫地回到家时，他惊讶并且情感复杂地发现丹尼尔的箱子静静地躺在副驾驶座的地上。他几乎立刻就明白了丹尼尔是故意这么做的。他仔细地检查了一下箱子，里面东西不多：几份关于本次旅行的普通文件和一套丹尼尔的备用衣物。考虑到之后可能会被要回，他一直留着这些东西，但是回收的命令从来没有出现。于是，他在内心默默地宣布了对这些物品的所有权。他把文件放进了一个密封文件袋，把衣服放进了自己的衣橱，把箱子放在了门边。

贝莱并不为此感到悲伤。他喜欢在目光所及之处能看到这些东西，这样他能尽力记得和他挚爱的搭档曾共度的时光。

这个世界正变得越来越活跃。

微风吹过，露台上的衣服轻柔地晃动着。阳光里，来自丹尼尔的东西依旧崭新、干净，正如永恒。


End file.
